the broken arrow
by Calliope67
Summary: clint and Natasha. teens, neighbors, abuse, fear, nightmares
1. Chapter 1

Roof meeting:

she lived next door for as long as he could remember he never met her not really but he knew she was there he'd seen her on more than one occasion sitting on her roof reading and sometimes she would sit right outside her window on the out cropping of a ledge that butted right against his room and the ledge outside it she seemed to live in her own world but he caught her more than once watching him curiously from her perch at the edge of her roof while he practiced his archery she became this sort of constant in his life he enjoyed his silent audience and just so she wouldn't get tired of watching he would change his style every once in awhile shooting multiple arrows or doing a back flip off his fence shooting the target mid way down and then landing on his feet she never said a word but he knew that his silent redheaded fan enjoyed every single shot because of the way she would shift closer to the edge of her roof looking over they learned about each other without uttering a single word for the longest time it was all they needed that was up until the day his father took his alcohol induced anger to far Clint's life was never the same after that day and his silent watcher knew it. she saw it all that day she knew nothing could be the same after that and thats only what she saw from her roof top watch. that day was just like any other they went to school and came home she took her homework to the roof like usual and watched him shoot this was the routine that they fell into and they both liked the constant presence of security she finished her Russian history essay and watched as he made shot after shot right into the center of the bulls-eye when all of a sudden a car came barreling into the drive at his house and she saw him go rigid and all at once she noticed fear in his stance he dropped the bow when the door slammed some were inside the house her fearless archer ran inside and she heard screaming and yelling from the house then what she hadn't wanted to hear pierced their neighborhood a boys howl of pain and then a crash from inside she knew then that she needed to do something she pulled out her phone and punched the dial and the phone rang then someone picked up and she was shaking the voice on the other end said "hello 911 whats your emergency." a shudder ran through her and she spoke "hi um somethings happening at my neighbors house its 626 ultron road please hurry it sounds bad." the voice replied "alright the police are couple blocks away would you like me to stay on the line till they get there.." her breath catches "please..." the person on the other end tries to calm her down "whats your name miss and how old are you." she sniffles back tears for the boy she never really met "I'm... Tasha...Natasha... i'm... fifteen..theres a boy he..." sobs broke through her and the man on the other end hushed her softly "hey hey there tasha is it okay if I call you tasha." she nodded and breathed in "yeah yeah most people do." the man on the other end smiled she could hear it in his voice "well tasha the police are almost there I can here them through the phone can you see them." she wipes her eyes "yeah yeah I see them." the man sighed softly "good good are you okay tasha." she nods "yeah i'm okay now." the man took in a breath "thats good tasha I gotta hang up now okay." she watched the blue and red lights flash "okay." she hung up and dropped her hand the phone slipping from her fingers when she sees her brave archer being carried out by and man in a suit she saw blood running down the side of his head and and his right arm wrapped in gauze the man took him straight to an ambulance and laid him on the waiting stretcher she saw a man being dragged out of the house yelling bloody murder and she knew instantly he was drunk she looked back to the ambulance and saw a women with soft brown hair climb in by her archer and brush a hand through his hair she could see her tears at that point she had to know she had to so she jumped down to her window ledge and then to the ground and went running to the ambulance as the doors shut she caught the eyes of the women his mother and froze the man in the suit approached her cautiously "hey there whoa." she looked up at the man with tears in her eyes he took her over to the sidewalk and sat down with her he smiled softly "hey there you okay sweetheart whats your name." she sighed and shivered "I'm Natasha is the boy gonna be okay."the man called to one of of the uniformed officers "hey you give me your jacket." the officer handed over his police issue jacket and the man in the suit draped it over her shoulders he rubbed her back "hi there Natasha my names detective colson but you can call me Phil if you like."she nodded "is he gonna be okay." is all she said though detective colson looked a little sad but smiled "yeah he'll be okay probably wont be able to shoot for a while his arm was injured pretty bad." she breathed a sigh of relief and he saw her relax he smiled "you know him don't you." she shakes her head "not really i've never actually talked to him but i've seen him alot." colson tilts his head "then why..."then it clicked "your the one that dialed 911 weren't you." she nodded looking at her hands colson nodds "okay so Natasha you want to tell me what happened." she picked at her nails and looked up at colson "i came home from school and like I always do and did my homework..." he smiled interrupting her "and do you usually do homework on your roof." her eyes widened and she smiled "yeah I think better up there and I like to watch him shoot he's good." colson chuckles "oh I see clints gone and got himself a fan let me guess you take gymnastics at avengers academy don't you." she smiled "yeah I did how did you know." he smiles "well Natasha there is only one other person I ever met that can do what you did when you came off that roof just a few minutes ago and well your a lot like her..." he trails off looking over her head she heard the soft steps of someone behind her she turned and looked over at what he was looking at she squeaked "o my gosh may!" she stood up and hugged the dark haired detective who squeezed her back "i heard it on the scanner tasha are you okay." she nodded at colson "thank you for watching out for my niece Phil." he nodded "not a problem may I should really be thanking her she basically saved my god-son." Natasha looked over at him "wait you know him." colson nodded "would you like to ride with me to meet the people you saved." Natasha looked at may who smiled and nodded then looked back at colson "okay yeah." he guided her to his car and opened the passenger door and she got in he closed the door and looked back at may who smiled "you take care of her Phil I'll meet you two there after I process Barton." he nodded walking to the other side of the car he got in and the drove to the hospital when they got there colson went to the reception desk "excuse me we're here for Clint Barton." the women behind the desk looked up from her computer "are you family." colson grabbed his badge "yeah I'm his god father." the receptionist eyes widened "okay sir room 56 down the hall to the left." he herded Natasha to the room and knocked on the wall "hey Laura how is he." colson stepped into the room and the women sighed "phil thank god it was you that came." laura hugged him and he cleared his throat "laura I brought someone who would like to meet you and clint." he waved natasha into the room "laura this is the girl who called it in she saved him." laura looked at her and smiled pulling her into a hug "thank you so much for what you did." natasha smiled softly "is he gonna be okay." laura nodded but before she could speak a voice came from behind the curtain "ma is that colson." laura smiled and pulled colson around the curtain "yeah my little hawk it is." natasha heard a groan from the curtain "mom how many times have I told you not to call me that." his mom laughed "okay brave strong hawkeye whatever you say." colson laughed "hey boy I brought someone that you are gonna want to meet." clints smile could be heard in his voice "hey colson, so who'd you bring?" colson grins "well boy lets just say its your guardian angel." colson holds out a hand to Natasha and she walks towards him into clints line of sight he stares shocked "its you." she nods taking in the full extent of his injuries and he sits up "thank you." she smiles her eyes glistening and she speaks to him for the first time"i'm happy your okay." she steps forward slightly realizing he is a lot cuter in person he smiles thinking the same thing about her "so my silent audience turns into my savior I dont know how i'm ever gonna repay you."the to adults leave the room clint watches them out of the corner of his eye but focus back on his redheaded protector she shifts slightly and listens for the adults outside the room and hops onto the bed lightly and gracefully "that was a fool move you know bulls-eye running in like that." he smiles knowingly "well you gotta face your fears or they will eat you alive I figure." she lifts an eyebrow "yeah but you could have been killed." she eyes the stitches on his head and his smile fades and he whispers "yeah I know thank you I mean it really thanks." she scoots closer to him laying a hand on his leg over the blanket "you want to tell me what happened after you went inside." his breath caught in his throat and a tear slid down his cheek he shook his head she nods in understanding "i get it really I do trust me." he seemed to relax when the topic shifted slightly so she pushed it farther off "so I almost forgot to ask whats your name?" she had heard colson say it but it seemed right to ask he smiled softly and said "my names Clint, Clint Barton but the people at school call me hawkeye." she's heard that name around school a lot hawkeye was a legend the kid that never missed his target this was him she smiled "well I'm Natasha you can call me Nat or Tasha/ some people call me widow/ black widow." he smiled "so what do you do at school nat." she smiled deeper "I'm in gymnastics and ballet." he nods "sweet I have archery and gymnastics." she giggles softly and he frowns "hey don't laugh how else do you think I did that sick mid flip shot if anything its more like parcour than gymnastics." she laughs "you know that was actually really cool but you do know that the ballet class doubles as self-defense right." clint nods "yeah I did so if you teach me what you know i'll train you to shoot since I kind of cant right now."he raises his arm she nods "I'd like that so do you know when your getting out of here." he smiles "i have to stay over night because of my head but should be home tomorrow and back to school the day after you can drop by tomorrow though my mom wont mind." she smiles "yeah okay I can bring you your homework and we could study if you want." he nodded and yawned "yeah thats a great idea." she nodded "i'll let you rest, see you tomorrow." she hopped silently to the floor and was about to walk out when he grabbed her wrist and spoke softly "hey can you stay til I fall asleep please." she saw fear in his eyes and knew why he wanted her to stay and she felt better knowing he was there anyway so without much thought she grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed silently he let go of her hand and laid down careful not to bump his arm and he relaxed slowly falling asleep she watched him to make sure he slept okay before she stood up and walked out, when she walked out of the room she saw the adults talking and her aunt was there she closed the door softly and they looked over she nodded "he's asleep, he asked if I could get his homework for him tomorrow and I said I would." his mom smiled "thank you so much sweetheart im glad you two met." Natasha nodded and may walked up to her "tasha you ready to go." she smiled "yeah." when the two left colson and Laura walked back into the room and watched clint sleep. in his sleep he tossed and turned softly dreaming they watched as his expression changed and he muttered softly "widow look out behind you, Nat." he shifted again and colson grabbed his shoulders "clint wake up its okay its just a dream." clints eyes shot open and he squirmed calling out "nat." colson sat in front of him "clint shes okay her aunt took her home." clint calmed down and sat up against his pillow he stared straight ahead bringing his knees to his chest he sighed "it was so real I..i." colson nodded "clint I know I used to get them all the time during big cases and such it'll be okay." clint hugged colson "thank you for finding her colson." phil laid a hand on the boys shoulder "she tried to catch you in the ambulance but didn't get there fast enough." clints eyes widened "for real?" phil laughed "yeah boy she was really worried about you tell me something how do you make friends with someone you've never talked to."clint smiled "its easy really if you don't talk you cant make each other angry. just being in someones life like we where for each other was enough it was like a safety net we learned who one another was through what we liked to do not what we said to each other it was easy." Phil smiled "seems like it also created a connection not verbal but physical and emotional maybe even deeper you two care about each other more than most people that have been friends for years that talk everyday."


	2. Chapter 2

Clint spent that night in the hospital shortly after Natasha left the doctor came back with a friendly smile "hey there so I got the x-rays of your head back they look fine you will be able to go home tomorrow." colson smiled and clints mom nodded "thank you so much doctor." the doctor left and colson looked at Clint who nodded softly looking down "i knew it." colson frowned and laid a hand on clints shoulder "hey this is great Clint don't worry so much. I gotta get back to the station to write my report on today see you later hawk-shot." Clint smiled "thanks for coming DC." colson nodded and reached his hand in his jacket "yeah boy no problem I picked this up on the way out off your house thought maybe you would want it since you know." colson pulled out a dark purple double edged dagger and put it in clints hand and whispered "protect yourself boy always." Clint slipped the dagger in the sling on his right arm the purple blending with the purple of his cast "just like you taught me." colson nodded and walked out.

across town Natasha was sleeping under the watch of her aunt may when she started dreaming of the her brave archer and what could of happened she tossed and turned but may knew better then to get too close to Natasha when this happened so she sat back and called out "Tasha, widow, Natasha, sweetheart." Natasha pulled her own dagger from under her pillow and shot up in bed tossing it in Mays direction who ducked just as the dagger pierced the wall Natasha opened her eyes and turned to may who saw the panic in her eyes, may almost missed a whimper from Natasha who jumped from her bed and curled up in the corner and started crying softly may crawled over to her and pulled her into her lap "awe Tasha sweetie." Natasha shook in Mays arms "hey hey Tasha shh your okay everyone's okay." Natasha calmed down and pulled away from may and walked over to the wall and pulled out her dagger she sighed twirling the red dagger in her hand still facing the wall "may i-I'm sorry." may stood up and walked to Natasha she ran her fingers through Natasha's red hair "Tasha honey its okay I know." she grabbed the dagger from Natasha's hand and led her back to bed "everything will be okay Tasha just go to sleep." may slid the dagger back under Natasha's pillow as Natasha fell back to sleep may whispered before she walked out "sleep well my little spider."

the next morning...

Clint woke to snoring in the chair next to him and turned to see colson slouched arms crossed in the chair on his left snoring but the suit he had left in was replaced with a purple sweatshirt with a bulls-eye on it all Clint could do is smile because he noticed his favorite leather jacket with the purple bulls-eye and hawkeye embroidered on the back laid across the arm of the chair the beanie with the silver arrow on it hanging out of the pocket he sat up and nudged colson softly with his foot and looked around the room colson woke up and smiled Clint asked "dude wheres my mom." colson laughed "well someone must be feeling better she went to the cafeteria to get breakfast." Clint smiled and pointed to his jacket slung over the chair "i see you stopped by the house." colson grabbed the jacket and tossed it on the bed beside Clint "yeah I cleaned up a bit and don't worry I brought your bow inside and waxed it for you too." Clint smiled softly "thanks man you didn't have to do that." before colson could reply Laura walked in "i see everyone's up now." she kissed clints head softly "how are you feeling sweet-pea." Clint chuckles "fine ma." she grinned "thats good you ready to go home." his eyes lit up and colson smiled knowing that Clint hated the hospital "yeah when can we go?"she laughs "as soon as the doctor comes I promise." a few minutes later the doctor comes in "hows everyone in here." clint looked up at the man smiling down at him and then over to colson then down to were his hand lay on his jacket colson understands the look and smiles back at the doctor "all good here I think he's more ready to go home than anything." the doctor looked down at what Clint was picking at and smiled "so you must be the young archer that everyone's talking about the infamous hawkeye." Clint looked up at him with a lopsided grin "that'd be me." the doctor reached out his hand "im Dr. Stark my son goes to your school." clint nods "yup I know tony but he runs in widows circle not mine." colson cocks an eyebrow at Clint who tilts his head slightly in reply and Dr. Stark chuckles "of course but they know all about you and your boys, Steve and Bruce, its like they study you more than school work or something." clints smile widens and the light shines in his eyes "really now." Dr. stark unhooks the wires that are monitoring clints vitals nodding "yup boy'o that girl has taken quite the interest in you and bucky seems to like your boy Steve." Clint shakes his head softly holding back his laughter "of course I mean Steve and bucky they are great they are both crazy crushing on each other even the most ditsy person can see it its ridiculous."

Natasha woke up to rock music blaring through the speakers in her room and clattering from the kitchen and she knew that meant one thing her boys were there and tony had his car today she slipped out of bed and to her closet silently slipping into skinny jeans and a red and black spider web laced shirt she slipped her boots on and tucked her dagger inside her left one she turned the music down and went down the stairs grabbing her leather jacket with a spider and the name black widow on the back and her backpack from the foot of the stairs and walked into the kitchen where tony was stuffing his face with pancakes and bucky was sitting with his feet up on the counter texting away when Natasha walked in bucky dropped his feet from the counter and stood up laying his phone face down and he smiled lightly "hey widow." tony dropped his fork and turned to face her "we heard Natasha about what happened I mean thats crazy." Natasha sighed and walked toward bucky who wrapped his arms around her lightly and whispered "наташа ваш герой , он должен теперь уведомление." (Natasha your a hero he's gotta notice you now) she nodded into his chest "thanks buck." tony spoke "do Steve and Bruce know I mean that the hawks okay they do know right." she steps away from bucky and sits down bucky nodded "yeah I texted Steve but their gonna ask more at school." he looked at Natasha "you think you can handle talking about it you know what you saw anyway." she sighed and nodded "yeah I think so." tony smiled "so did you talk to him." Natasha blushed and bucky laughed "you go girl. So was he everything we heard about: strong, brave, dorky, but sweet." she smiled "yeah he was all of that and more but most of all shy really shy." bucky and tony chuckled and tony replied "wow the strong silent type now why am I not surprised that you like him." bucky punched tony in the shoulder "there's nothing wrong with that though right stark." tony flinched away and shook his head "no no nothing wrong with that." Natasha smiled "come on guys I need to go in early to get his homework." tony looked over to bucky who nodded "okay lets go." bucky grabbed her bag from the floor and she slipped her jacket on and they walked out the door tony opened her car door and bucky handed her her bag and closed it and they both got in and tony drove them to the school. Once they got to school the boys got out and leaned against the back of the mustang Natasha sat in the front seat composing her features and thinking about how to explain what she saw without freaking out she saw Steve's hummer come around the corner and opened the door of Tony's mustang and walked to the back of the car to join the boys bucky squeezed her shoulder and tony smiled as if to say 'we're here for you.'

Steve parked his hummer in the spot to the left of Tony's car and Bruce looked out the window at the three standing behind Tony's car "god who knew we'd be talking to the black widow." Steve shook his head "yeah poor Clint but hey he finally talked to the girl he has been crushing on for over a year." Steve shut off his hummer and they sat for a minute gathering the courage to get out and it was Steve who went first then Bruce they got out and grabbed their things walking to the people waiting by the car bucky stepped forward slightly approaching Steve who hugged him they pulled apart and tony smiled softly and Natasha looked at the ground Bruce broke the awkward silence by looking at tony and bucky and saying "hey." tony chuckled "hi, so how are you guys." Steve looked at tony and sighed "you know I'm more surprised that it didn't happen sooner given how his dad gets." Natasha spoke from behind the boys sitting on the trunk of the car "yeah it was bad this time I think it was more than alcohol this time." they all looked at her she hadn't even looked up at them when she spoke bucky smiled at how easy she spoke to them she glanced up to bucky making sure everyone was ready for what she had to say bucky nodded and she looked at a piece of purple fabric she stitched into the sleeve of her jacket and sighed "his dad came home later than usual the hawk was in the back shooting like he does almost everyday and he heard the car and the slam of the door to his house and he left his bow out side and ran inside and it was quite for a little while then I heard something crash inside and he screamed and I called the police and everything happened so fast I didn't know what to do." her breath hitched and she scoffed softly "he was a fool to do it, He could have died." she looked up then to gauge everyone's reactions and was surprised by the calm feel of the group Steve nodded "yeah sounds like him." she laughed and stood up Steve realized then what Clint saw in this girl she was small but fierce and more than anything she was beautiful he was busy staring at the handle of something sticking out of her boot to notice what she was saying til she hugged bucky and tony and walked inside he shook his head "wait what where's she going." tony laughed "dude seriously." bucky smiled "she promised she'd bring his stuff after school she wanted to grab it before class." Steve smiled and Bruce laughed "she likes him doesn't she." tony looked at him "what makes you say that?" Bruce smiled "he told us about how she watched him practice nobody would watch him that much if she didn't." bucky and steve smiled at each other and laughed "of course she likes him they like each other god you two for being the two smartest guys in our class your pretty stupid when it comes to this." bucky laughed "seriously didn't you see what was in her hand it was stitched to her jacket it was purple it means more than you'd think I bet if you checked inside the hawks jacket you'd find red they are both pretty secretive people its not going to be obvious to others." tony sneers "anybody else thinking what I'm thinking." bucky chuckled "tone nobody knows what goes on inside your head." tony rolls his eyes "set up thats what I'm thinking lets get them together."-

 ****** **Гавайи** **readers- so sorry this took so long but what do you think about the similarities in widow and hawkeye should the guys set them up or not what do you think do they need the push and do you want some true stucky comment, review let me know.-calliope67**


	3. Chapter 3

tony rolls his eyes "set up thats what I'm thinking lets get them together."

bucky frowns "tone is that really the best course of action I mean they are both stronger than any of us they are trained fighters naturals as I heard the teachers put it I don't think its a good idea." Steve and Bruce smiled at each other and Steve put a hand on bucky's shoulder "maybe this would be a good idea you know to get them together." Bruce nodded "yeah I mean they are both so, you know, solitary it might be good for them to have someone that understands." bucky laughs "man your all crazy but maybe it would be good to help them." they noticed people were starting to arrive so they went inside just in time to catch Natasha talking to hers and clints English teacher with a stack of books and papers in her arms the teacher rested a hand on her arm making Natasha look up from the floor and the boys smiled the teacher said something and Natasha nodded and walked away wiping her eyes she stopped by her locker and slid the books onto the top shelf and her boys caught up with her there and Steve and Bruce lagged behind to give her privacy when tony and bucky approached they heard a small sniffle come from her and looked back at the other two bucky held up a hand to stop their approach and continued on his own tony walked over to the others and explained "she doesn't like being vulnerable she's been though a lot, much like the hawk but nobody was there to help her and bucky he's the only one that can get through to her like this they both have demons." they watched bucky walk up to her and lean against the locker next to hers and they could tell she said something by the way bucky shifted and laid a hand on her arm then bucky said something softly Steve could hear him speak and looked over at tony "hey tony what does 'эй таш ИТС хорошо его не вы ваш не проклинал я обещаю' mean." tony stared at Steve wondering how he possibly could have heard that and smiled when he saw Natasha hug bucky he looked back at Steve "he was saying something along the lines of its not your fault Tasha your not cursed." Steve looked back to the two by the lockers and sighed "god she really thinks that." tony nodded "yeah but she is the one that holds us together she just has some bad days where she relives that night, what happened to the hawk it jarred it loose again usually its okay but now you see why I think they should be together he'll need someone and she knows what its like." Steve nodded "yeah it might be a good thing for the both of them."

bucky laughed and they looked over and saw him looking into her locker he reached inside and pulled something out "hey guys check this out." they approached as Natasha tried to retrieve the object from bucky "buck no please." she huffed he chuckled "awe widow come on people should see it your amazing." she sighed and relaxed closing her locker "fine just do it." he turned to the others and opened the black book he was holding "look at these guys." he turned the book around and showed them drawings of the sky and widows neighborhood he flipped the page and they all chuckled it was a picture it was hawkeye in his backyard everything was in black and white except for hawkeye he was in color she drew him more clearly then his surroundings they where blurred behind him and he had a sort of glow that she drew in a light purple making him pop off the page more they couldn't look away from the picture she knew they where surprised she never would have guessed how much Steve and Bruce reached out to touch the page and Bruce was the first to speak "wow you did this... it this looks just like him." Steve smiled "its amazing you captured him perfectly wow." Natasha smiled softly behind bucky and tony smiled "widow why didn't you tell me about this. Have you shown him." she shakes her head tony sighs "widow why you totally should." she smirks evilly and Bruce notices a hint of playfulness in her eyes "tony thats none of your business what I choose to do." tony holds up his hands defensively and backs away "hey I was only making a suggestion." she smiled at bucky and he gave her the book back she turned back to tony with a frown "well boy just don't." she said in a lighter tone he smiled softly "okay, okay." she laughed "good, now I will see you guys at lunch." bucky gave her a quick hug and she patted Tony's shoulder as she passed and she walked to her class.

they all watched her walk away Bruce scoffed "i can see why the hawk likes her now." laughed "god I didn't think the widow could be so... I don't know maybe Clint saw something in her that we missed before she's just a lot more than I expected." Bruce nods "well Cap Clint catches a lot more than we do about everything and everyone." Steve smiles "yeah I know but wow." bucky smiles "yeah she's kind of intense but the hawk can handle her if he's tough enough." tony nods and smiles "yup but really she's just a girl that keeps herself to herself. Come on chem partner we should be going." he grabs Bruce arm and leads him down the hall leaveing Steve and bucky alone who start walking to their ROTC class together bucky smiles "you think we really should meddle in their life like this I mean if they like each other then they will figure it out on their own." Steve smiled "its fine really Clint will love this it wont take much really we just have to bring them together in social situations and leave them to talk alone." he puts a hand on bucky's shoulder "just giving them the chance to talk will be enough they already are getting the awkward part out of the way with the hospital and her going over after school." bucky smiled "good because well don't tell tony but Natasha scares me and if she figured out we interfered then well I don't like to imagine it." they sat together at their class table Steve set his feet on bucky's lap and they keep talking softly "really it'll be fine." bucky relaxed and laid a hand on Steve's ankles"fine but I'm only doing this because I trust you and they need each other and who better to help then there friends." Steve smiles and their class starts.

When Clint finally arrives home with his mom and colson he walks through the house colson holds his mom back from following giving Clint time to process everything he walks through the house and out the back door over to his target by the fence he runs his fingers over the top of it and looks up to the roof next door he bites his lip and a tear runs down his cheek "thank you Nat." he wipes the tear away and kneels down looking at the holes in his target sliding his hand across the burlap his mind going over what the doctor said 'sorry about this really but you know no archery for a month when your cast is removed.' colson stood in the doorway of the house and watched Clint in the back yard Clint looked up as he stood colson walked out toward him "so what are you gonna do I mean archery is your life." Clint smiles "well I have the crossbow from my birthday I've been meaning to work with for awhile and I was gonna teach Nat to shoot too so it shouldn't be too bad really." colson smiled "thats great do you think you have a bow she can use." Clint nodded "yeah I'm sure I've grown out of a lot one of them should be good enough." colson smiled "thats nice of you Clint." Clint smiles "its the least I can do she saved me I wish I could do more." colson laughs "trust me if she's like her aunt may you don't have to worry about it just the fact your okay will be enough." Clint stared confused "you know her aunt?" "yeah sure but how well can you really know your partner." he clarified Clint's eyes widened "oh, she's a detective too gee." colson reached an arm around clints shoulders and they walked back inside "well son looks like you two have a lot more in common then meets the eye." Clint laughs "god who knew."

back at the school …..

in Natasha's history class Wanda maximoff approached her along with Kate bishop "so is it true did hawkeye's dad go batshit crazy and burned down their house and put him in the hospital." she glared up at them "why are you asking me." they growled "everyone knows you live next door to him." Natasha sneers "well I don't know were you got that story but there was no fire so someone is feeding you shit info." Wanda and Kate looked at each other and huffed quietly "that boy is fucking dead." They sat behind her and Kate leaned forward as the bell rang "so the rest is true though right the hawk was hurt." Natasha took a deep breath "yes he was." Wanda gasped "oh god." Natasha smirked into her history book as the teacher walked in the other girls went quiet. Natasha pulled out her sketchbook that she stuck her paper on Russian history in and flipped to a blank page she doodles absently in it the teacher starts talking and Natasha tunes out and continues drawing before she knows it the teacher is asking for there assignments and she looks at the clock and smiles almost lunch she pulls out her paper and turns for the rest and Kate hands them up with a nod and the ghost of a smile as a thank you then Natasha turns back to the teacher who's waiting she hands her the papers and the bell rings to signal the end of the class Natasha looks down at her backpack and zips it Kate and Wanda pass her desk and Wanda looks down at her sketchbook and grabs it stopping Kate to look too Natasha looks up and Wanda scoffs turning the book back to Natasha "what is this." Natasha tilts her head "well its a drawing you do know what a drawing is don't you maximoff." Kate smiles hiding a laugh and Wanda glares at Natasha "clints mine so don't even think about it bitch." Wanda threw Natasha's sketchbook on the ground and stomped out of the room the teacher walked over and picked up the book and flipped through the pages before passing it back to Natasha who stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder the teacher smiled "don't listen to miss maximoff she's a little witch you have the right to go after any guy you want..." Natasha smiles "thanks." and starts out the door the teacher called after her "oh and miss romanoff maybe think about signing up for the art contest you should share your talents with the world." Natasha rushes out and straight into tony who laughs "whoa widow wheres the fire." Natasha looks up "oh hey tony didn't see you there." he smiled and put his arm around her shoulder "clearly. So girl what happened did the witch duo do something to you again." Natasha smiled softly "actually Kate was almost nice today it's that bitch Wanda." he nodded "of course. did you know Kate's the hawks cousin or something like that." Natasha smiled "really oh god I might have been a little rude to her but it was mainly directed at Wanda." tony shook his head "don't worry they both deserve it they aren't nice to any one." they walked to her locker and then to the cafeteria where they met the other three guys that already went through and found a table Steve and Bruce sat on the opposite side then bucky they left a space at the end where Clint would be next to Steve who sat across from bucky tony sat next to bucky on his left across from Bruce and Natasha sat on his right across from the empty space she looked at the guys and smiled bucky turned slightly and smiled "this is great right Tasha all of us together." Natasha smiles "sure but is this really gonna last." Steve looked at bucky then at Natasha "oh no doubt girl when Clint comes back he'll make sure that this will be the way we stay." she chuckles "you guys are so sure about this I don't think I wanna know why." bucky chuckled "don't worry Tasha its nothing I promise." Natasha smiled and bucky squeezed her into his side "alright buck you better not be thinking of setting me up." "oh Tasha no I would never." she chuckled "sure buck and why don't I trust you." "cause you know me Tasha thats why well that and you don't really trust many people." "but I trust..." they all turned to her and tony smiled "widow no worries we know you trust him you wouldn't have went to meet him if you didn't really trust him." Natasha blushed but stayed silent and then the bell rang and they all went to there final class of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

After school they all met in the parking lot and continued talking they stopped by their cars and Natasha smiled "so..."she shifts the books in her arms "any of you stopping by the hawks house to see him I could use a ride." Steve smiled and Bruce shook his head "tony and I have a chem project so I guess I'm riding with him anyway so if Steve's going he has an open seat." bucky smiled "I've got karate so my ride will be here soon or I'd go with you to Tasha." Natasha turns to Steve and he smiles "shall we go then widow." she chuckles "Steve you know you can call me Natasha really I'd prefer if you did actually." he stepped over and held out his arms "would you like me to carry those for you." she smiled and looked from Steve to bucky and back to Steve "thanks thats really nice of you I mean you don't have to though." he shook his head "i want to." she handed him the books and he opened the passenger door she chuckles at bucky and whispers to him "he's sweet buck really I approve." he pulls her into a hug and whispers "thanks Tasha I hoped you would." she kisses his cheek "bye buck." she pulls away toward Steve's hummer and smiles "see you guys tomorrow." she turns and Steve holds out a hand and she uses it to leverage herself up into the hummer he closes the door and walks around the vehicle and gets in the drivers side the others move behind Tony's mustang and Steve turned the key bringing the beast to life he backed it out of the spot Natasha waved to the others as he drove off and they waved back. They ride in silence except for quite music coming from the speakers Natasha listens quietly to the radio and sit straight up when a song she likes comes on she smiled as she turned it up he laughed "now I see it you and Clint are the same he loves "highway to hell" too." she turns looking out the window tapping along Steve leans over and turns the song up a bit more as they turn down her and clints street she turns to look at him and he's tapping along on the steering wheel the song comes to an end when they reach clints house and Steve kills the motor and hops out of the truck coming around to Natasha's side and helping her with the books.

Clint woke up from his spot on the couch where he was watching movies when he hears music outside his house and the growl of Steve's hummer he sits up slowly and then walks to the window in time to see the hummer they call 'the beast' roll up in front of his house and Steve jump out and walk around to the passenger side of the vehicle and he turned back with books in his hands and when he steps out of the way Clint see's her hop out of the passenger seat onto the sidewalk and he smiles he walks over to the door and opens it "yo steve'o good to see you man." he meets them part way down the sidewalk and Steve smiles "hey hawkey puck how ya feelin'." Clint shrugs "could have been worse feelin' better now though." he looks at Natasha and she smiles Steve glances back and walks up to Clint and whispers in his ear "she's great man everything you have ever wanted in a girl she even likes your music." Clint's cheeks darken and he stares wide eyed at Steve who nods and takes the books inside Clint looks back at Natasha "hi, how where your classes today." she smiled "same old you know how school is but I was approached by you number one fan today in history so yeah." he frowned dramatically "oh and here I thought you where my number one fan." she smiles "nope sorry looks like I've been out fanned." he smiles "let me guess it was Wanda wasn't it." she nods he shakes his head "when will that girl get a clue I don't like her." she smiles brighter and he notices the shift in her expression and he smiles "we should go in before Steve eats everything in the house." she laughs "yeah that might be a good idea." he walks her back to his house and inside he closes the door behind them "so what am I looking at for homework." he asks she smiles looking all around the room "not much really English, some math, biology review its easy though trust me." they walk to the kitchen were they find Steve digging in the fridge Natasha laughs and Clint sighs "what did I tell you the boys a monster." Clint moves around the counter to snag chips from Steve with lightening speed and was standing by Natasha again grinning when Steve turned around "Clint if you weren't hurt already I would kill you." Clint shakes his head "seriously you might have half a chance of beating me now if you want to take it." Steve smiles this side of his friend was new to him and he liked it the smile was different than before it was happier not a forced and Steve could see that it was because of the other person in the room with them Clint held the bag to Natasha and she gratefully took some Steve groaned "awe come on seriously your gonna share with her but not me man thats rude." Natasha smiled sweetly "but Stevie thats the right thing to do I mean I'm a lady after all." Clint turned to Steve with an evil smile on his face "yeah Steve its the gentlemanly thing to do." Steve laughed "and since when are you a gentleman Clint." he didn't have to answer because his mom walked in then Natasha smiles "hi." Laura smiles "i thought I heard voices hi Natasha." she turns to the counter "again Steve, boy how are you not fat." he smiles "hi Mrs. Barton how are you." she laughed "I'm good." Clint turned to his mom "did colson already leave."Laura smiled "no actually he set up your bows in the backyard so Natasha can choose for later practice." Natasha looks at Clint and he smiles "you want to check them out now before we start homework." she nods he grabs her hand "come on this way." Steve looks at Laura she smiles "he really likes her doesn't he." Steve nods "yeah I've never seen him so happy." they walk to the back door and watch the two interact with colson Clint ran his fingers over the line of bows his eyes land on one of his favorite ones he runs a hand over the bottom cam and lifts it in his right hand "hey Nat try this one first." she turns from where colson was talking to her and her eyes widen it looked perfect red and black she walked over to him and he held it out to her with some arrows that matched "its beautiful." clint smiled and turned it in his hand "yep it was from my red faze." she laughs "what happened to that boy, reds great." his emotions changed for a second and flashed across his face she caught the shift and he spoke "lets just say I changed." she nodded "oh I understand." he passed it to her and walked her over and lined her up with the target "tell me if its hard to pull." she smiled and he showed her how to position her feet Laura and Steve walked out and stood by colson. Laura smiled "so hows it going out here?" colson looked down at her and pointed "they have a special connection those two I mean that..." he waves his hand in their direction "that doesn't just happen." they turn back and watch Clint use his good hand to lift her arm up positioning the bow he handed her an arrow and she knocked it on the string and pulled it back he grabs her elbow and shifts it slightly standing behind her he whispers "okay let go." her fingers slid off the string and the arrow flys into the target slightly off center he smiles "okay not bad. How'd it feel." she smiled "it was great." he smiled softly "its not to heavy of a pull for you then." she shook her head "no it was fine." she reached for the arrows in his hand and asked "can I go again." he burst into a grin "sure why not." he lifted the arrows to her and she grabbed one and repeated what he showed her and pulled it back she stiffened trying to aim and Clint laid a hand on her stomach "hey relax your cores to tense loosen up." she blushed and let the bow down and shook herself out he backed out of her way and she tried again Clint smiled "okay there you go." she let go and the arrow hit the yellow her eyes got huge and she turned to him "wow." he laughed "see." "god." "yeah. I love that feeling." his mom approached them as he asks "you wanna go again." Natasha nods and his mom smiles "don't you two have studying to do." Clint whines "but mom." "but nothing Clint you have plenty of time to teach her school wont wait." he smiles and sets the arrows down all but one "come on one more" his mom smiles "okay one more then studying." Clint turns back to Natasha and steps behind her moving the arrow onto the string and and guides her arm with his and pulls the string back with her fingers wrapped around it he sights it in and tells her to let go she does and the arrow stabs dead center in the target she turns around he backs up she giggles and pulls him into a hug "thanks I think we are gonna have a lot of fun with this." his eyes widen and he pulls back and he smiles "yeah I think so too." she sets the bow on the table and walks toward the target she's seen him do this enough so she knows how to pull them he looks up at her "need a hand." she shakes her head "i got this." "okay" he walks back to Steve who stood shocked "whoa dudes got moves." Clint smiled "what." Steve shakes his head "boy have you always been that slick." Clint frowns "that wasn't making a move not yet trust me on that." Steve opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when she came back to them smiling "you ready." Clint smiled "as ready as I'll ever be for school work." she grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside and dropped his hand and she grabbed the books from the counter "where do you wanna work?" Steve smiled knowing where this was bound to end up he spoke "hey Clint I got to go bucky needed to be picked up from his karate practice so do you need a ride tomorrow." Clint shook his head "nah colsons dropping me off . And Nat we can study in my room." they walked into the living room and said goodbye to steve. Natasha and clint went up to his room and started studying and steve walked out.

When Steve walked outside the house he pulled out his phone and called bucky who picked up after three rings "hey captain whats up." Steve shivered with excitement "hey solider you will never believe it this set up thing tony has planned..." bucky sighs "yeah, what." steve smiles "we are so not going to need it." bucky inhales "wait why what happened." bucky smiled at how excited steve is and steve starts babbling "okay so first he meets us outside and you know he never does that, then he steals the chips I had and instead of bogarting them for himself like he always does he shares with her, then when his tells him about the archery stuff setup he practically drops everything and he gives her one of his favorite bows to shoot and he does this thing he's like god you had to see it don't worry I took pictures and when they where done he denied to my face that he was flirting and she hugged him." Steve gasps for air and bucky chuckles "wow now thats progress we need to drop by the library and tell the others this so tony doesn't plan a whole thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve hopped in his hummer after he hung up with bucky and smiled and drummed on the steering wheel then he reached down and turned on the ignition and changed the station and drove to pick up bucky up from his dojo. When Steve arrived bucky was already waiting outside in his gi he picked up his bag and opened the door and jumped in Steve smiled raking his eyes over bucky who paled and smiled "you gotta show me the pictures." Steve pulled out his phone and shot a text over to bucky who opened it and gasped "god your weren't kidding thats flirting if I've ever seen it." Steve laughed "I told you." bucky shoved his arm "just drive Stevie." Steve's eyes widen "it was you she got it from you." bucky laughed "what,who." Steve poked him in the chest and waved his hand in front of him "Natasha and that whole Stevie thing." bucky smiled "no way she pulled the Stevie card I've never said it in front of her." Steve put the hummer in drive and scoffed "sure sure like I believe that buck." bucky sighed "why doesn't anyone believe what I say?" "maybe cause your as good at keeping secrets as Clint and Natasha are at fighting and scaring people from our groups." bucky smiles "man I take that as a compliment their amazing." Steve shakes his head and they drive to the library to find tony and Bruce they parked next to Tony's car and walked in they looked around and finally found Bruce behind a pile of chemistry books and ask him where tony went Bruce smiled up at them "tony will be back in a minute sit wait. Whats up guys." Steve pulled up the picture on his phone and slid it across the table Bruce picked it up and looked at it and slid to the next one "dude I didn't know that the hawk was that smooth." he put the phone down and passed it back to Steve "yeah nobody did he doesn't really go after girls they go after him." bucky laughs "your kidding chicks really dig that loner leader thing." Bruce nodded "yeah you'd be surprised how often it works for him." tony approached the table with another stack of books "hey guys I thought you'd want to hear there are whispers floating around this library people are starting to worry about our two groups becoming one." bucky smiled "oh they think we're gonna take over the school probably because Clint's popular and Natasha's feared they could take over if they want to but they don't." tony smiled "so why are you guys here." Steve held his phone out to tony who dropped his books on the table and grabbed it Steve smiled "this is why we're here." tony smiled "boys got game. Who knew, guess we don't need the set up after all Tasha's got it on her own." tony sat down passing the phone back to Steve "their both so gah." he huffed pulling at his hair "man why cant they just be normal this would be so much easier." bucky laughs "tony don't worry really it's great they might finally open up to other people other than us can you imagine being talked to instead of feared." tony sighed staring across the library at the library aide Steve looks to see what he's staring at and laughed quietly "oh my god the iron man has a heart after all." Bruce looks up at Steve who smiles Bruce follows Tony's eyes "god so thats why we're here you like pepper don't you." tony looks over at him "shove off Bruce not like your mister no feelings yourself..." he looks over at steve and bucky "and don't even get me started on you two." tony is interrupted by a buzz in his pocket and his phone rings softly Natasha's voice can be heard cursing at him in Russian to answer the phone he pressed talk and speaker "yo Tasha whats going on." her voice comes through the phone "hey tone I don't need a ride tomorrow I'm hitching with colson." he heard her flop down on something and flip the page of a book and someone chuckle in the background he looked up at Steve quizzically who smiled tony sighed "who's colson Tasha whats up." Clint spoke up overhearing tony "he's my god father she's riding with me." he huffed softly Natasha laughed "well bye tony." and she hung up...

back at clints house..."so hawkeye how'd you get that name." Natasha asks from her perch on his bed staring into an English book he glanced back at her with a smile and grabbed the math book off his desk turning in his chair "well it started in gym class in elementary school we had like this stupid endurance course thing to see how well we could do certain things and there was a line at the archery range but I got impatient so I grabbed a bow and enough arrows for one in each target and climbed the bleachers to the press box thing and kind of shot each target from up there people freaked out and started screaming but the teacher he just stood there and then checked each target and they all landed dead center and then he kind of looked up at the press box and smiled and he shouted 'you hawkeye get down here and don't do that again' and well the name just kind of stuck." she moved to the side of his bed and hung her feet over "so you didn't get in trouble then." he rolled the chair closer to her and put his feet up on the bed and shook his head "nah he was awesome about it and said that after all he was testing how well we did certain things that he couldn't punish a student who exceeded expectations in all the things he had us do. So do I wanna know how you got nicknamed black widow." she laughed "trust me nothing that cool the middle school science club was doing testing on_" "let me guess spiders." he interrupted she smiled "well yeah and I was into animal rights big time then so I broke into the lab an released all the spiders but people were already scared of me because I took down a high schooler twice my size for torturing a puppy so nobody really wanted to mess with me." he laughed "so that was your defining moment the one the brought you to the academy wasn't it." she nodded his mouth quirked up "yeah mine too I was accepted for early admission because of it but my mom wanted me to be a normal kid for awhile." her eyes widened "thats amazing." he smiled and looked down at the book in his lap taping it with his pencil "so you think you could help me with this I'm stuck on this one problem." he turned back to his desk and she stood and walked over and looked at the problem he was on "yeah I can help you with that one." she points at the page "you take this number divided by this one and subtract 7 to get x=√3.1415/ 6." he looked up at her in awe "so math comes easy for you huh." she laughed "god no its just I had to ask for help in class on that one she did it on the board its one I'm not gonna forget soon." she leaned against the desk "so you ready for all the questions and looks tomorrow." he frowned "no not really but gotta face it sooner or later I'd rather do it sooner get it over with." "I could help you out tomorrow with anything you need if you want me too." he smiled "yeah that would be great since we basically have the same schedule anyway that way I don't have to bother Steve to do it." he smiled "and to save tony the trip you can hitch a ride with colson and I." she smiled "okay I'll call tony to let him know." she took out her phone and hit send on Tony's number and he answered a short time later "yo Tasha what going on." she walked toward the bed "hey tone I don't need a ride tomorrow I'm hitching with colson." she flopped onto the bed on her stomach and flipped the page in her English book Clint chuckled at her she smiled at him and tony spoke through the phone sighing "who's colson Tasha whats up." Clint shook his head hearing tony over the line "he's my god father she's riding with me." his voice grating slightly she glanced over at him meeting his gaze she turned on her side and smiled "well bye tony." she smiles looking Clint up and down noticing a pained expression shoot across his face and disappear "hey you okay." he shifted a bit "yeah." he gritted his teeth "yeah. Its my neck this stupid sling it's uncomfortable." she sat up closing her English book she patted the bed "come here I can help." he smiles and stands up walking over to the bed "you don't have to do this you know." she smiles "its okay really I know how these things feel." he glances up at her and wondering what she meant he sits on the edge of the bed she shifts behind him and he tilts his head gently she loosens the slings strap lightly and moves it farther onto his shoulder rubbing the part of his neck where the sling had been he moans softly shifting closer to her touch she runs her fingers softly through his hair line on his neck and he shivered she giggled and dropped her hand "better?" he straightened up and turned to her "yeah much better thank you." "yeah." she opened her book back up a laid on her stomach again and he leaned against his headboard and pulled out his phone and pulled up his snap-chat and took a picture of her reading and typed "this day could have sucked but thanks to this little lady it was gr8." he posted it to his story and ran his hand through his hair then he ran a finger over the edge of his cast and hit his dagger he laughed softly and pulled it from its place and turned it in his fingers she turns back to look at him and her eyes widen "where'd you get that?" he looks at her "colson gave it to me said it was part of a pair." she held her and out "can I see it." he flipped it and passed her the hilt she looks at it carefully and her hand drops to her boot and drags out hers she holds them in her hands comparing them and smiles "part of a pair huh I think I found it." she holds them up and shows him and its his turn for his eyes to widen she passes hers over to him and he looks it over "wow they are the same. Where did you get yours?" she smiles "from my aunt may, colson's partner." they switched back there daggers and Clint laid his on the table next to his bed and she tucked hers back in her boot.

Back at the library... after the phone call tony sighed "somebody wanna tell me what the hell just happened here." Bruce and Steve laughed "man you just got hawked trust us this has happened before it'll pass man." while they talked phones buzzed around them from all sides and the library came a live with voices and whispers then Bruce's phone buzzed and Steve's rang and they pulled them out and looked at them Clint had posted on his snap-chat story bucky looked over Steve's shoulder "is that wow." he saw Natasha jacket and unmistakable red hair next to clints leg in the photo "she's..." pepper approached their table "hi Bruce, Steve hows Clint doing." Bruce locked his phone and smiled looking at tony who chuckles "oh he's doing just fine now." pepper looked at him "hi tony." she blushed and looked away noticing bucky "bucky..." she looks around "where's Natasha." bucky eyed Steve and they both laughed she frowned tony smiled "she's with Clint helping him." pepper smiled "really that's sweet of her he likes her doesn't he." tony smiled "yeah its crazy just how much." Thor and his brother Loki approached them and Loki tossed his phone on the table "just what is pigeon boy think he's doing hanging out with the widow." he slams his hands on the table "what are you fool's trying to do." bucky and Steve stand up and bucky growls "Loki." Loki cowers back bucky frowns "I've told you once and I'm not telling you again widow doesn't like you." Thor smiles "hey bucky hows karate." bucky looks over to Thor "good my man please control your brother or I'll be forced to put him in his place." Thor smiled "good to see you guys." he grabbed his brothers phone and pulled him by his jacket out the doors bucky smiled "fear the ultimate problem solver." Steve smiles "oh yeah big tough bucky the teddy bear solider." bucky frowns and punches Steve in the shoulder "shut it." he looks at Steve his eye's soften and Steve smiles softly "okay buck." tony rolled his eyes and Bruce smiled and pepper giggled "hey bucky, Steve umm don't you guys gotta be you know else where." Steve nods "yeah yeah we do bye."


	6. Chapter 6

A half hour later at clints house...

Natasha was reading quietly when she felt a nudge on her leg and heard soft snores behind her she turned to see Clint's eyes closed head tilted forward and his hand laying loosely next to her leg she yawned softly and checked the time her eyes widen only 5:00 she was surprised how relaxed they where next to each other to not have to talk and he could fall asleep next to her his hand shifted enough that it was touching her but not enough to say he was awake so she closed her book shoving it in her bag and pulling out her sketch pad she flipped it to a fresh page and propped the book up on her bag and sketched the room from her view at the end of the bed she worked quickly not wanting him to shift again before finishing him in the drawing smiling at how peaceful he looked she didn't have the heart to expose his tenderness to anyone who happened to get a hold of her book like earlier so she hardened the sleep softened expression he had and she drew his hand that was now palm up against her leg closer to his own so he looked as strong and tough as his actions at school make him out to be she's tempted to draw his dagger in the open palm but knew it was pushing it so she drew the posters of old style bows and the ribbons that covered the wall and his sling resting comfortably against his stomach while finishing the more tiny details of the picture she noticed his phone inches away from her foot she grabbed it carefully and turned it on the screen wasn't locked so she pulled up his contact list and scoffed checking out some of the names on the list mostly wannabe's and preppy girls she hit the add contact button and typed in her number she couldn't decide if she should call herself Nat or Natasha so she settles for widow and puts emojis after it a tiny spider, a knife, and a devil she sent herself a blank text from his phone after saving the contact and put his name in she smiled and exited out of his phone putting it back where she found it and typed out a message to send to him later she turned back to her sketch pad and pulled her pencils out of her bag and shaded in the colors of the room she turned away from him so she wasn't staring and continued adding color little did she know the behind her the subject of her drawing began to stir he lifted his head and opened his eyes his arm was asleep but when he saw where it was he didn't dare move it he looked at the back of her head and watched her tilt her head and move her hair from the side of her neck he noticed colored pencils next to her arm and the book she had been reading earlier spilling out of her bag he leaned forward keeping his hand still and his breathing even and looked at what she was working on over her shoulder his eyes widened seeing the figure in the picture noticing himself there and his breathing hitched and his hand twitched so to cover the action he acted liked he was waking up arm stretching over her leg and she tensed and closed the book she was drawing in she relaxed covering the book with her arm as she turned to him and smiled "hey sleeping beauty nice of you to join the living." he smiled sleepily "hey." he grabbed his phone from the end of her feet and checked the time he'd slept for almost 45 minutes it was almost 5:30pm he rubbed a hand across his eye's and sighed "i can't believe I fell asleep." she grinned "it's okay really I got a lot done while you where sleeping." his forehead creased "why didn't you wake me up." her smile got brighter she glanced back at the sketchbook under her arm and turned back to look at him "you looked so peaceful I didn't wanna wake you and.." she grabbed the book from its place under her arm "i kind of got inspired." she flipped it open to what she'd been working on and turned it to him he grabbed it carefully and she moved next to him against the headboard he studied it "this is...wow who all knows you can do this." she tucked her foot under her leg "nobody did... until today bucky found out so now tony, Bruce and Steve know too and Kate, Wanda and our history teacher found out by accident and you because I don't see why I need to hide it from you if Wanda and your friends know because it'll get out eventually." he smiles "you heard about the art contest right." "yeah, I don't know though I'm not really a big fan of people seeing what I can do." he touched her arm the book on his lap "i think you should but it's your choice please promise you will think about it." his blue eyes softened as his voice did too "please Nat." she nodded "i'll think about it." he dropped his hand she smiled"so do you have any secret talents your friends don't know." he smiled "yeah." "do I get to see what it is." she asked he smirked "maybe someday." she shook her head "your joking right." "nope I cant show you because of this thing." he waves his injured arm at her she smiles "okay well can I know what it is." he nods and walks over to his closet and opens the door showing her a dark purple guitar and piles of sheet music she smiles "of course you can what can't you do that uses strings." he smiles "umm I cant play the violin." she laughs "uh huh, and modest too." his mom walked by his room when he sat back down on his bed facing Natasha. Laura hid off the side of the door way and listened to them talk Clint ran a hand through his hair and he smiled "so what do you think about whats going on with Steve and bucky." she smiled "their so cute together you should see the way bucky blushes when Steve says certain things." Laura smiles Natasha smiles "oh and your moms in the hall." he laughs "yup she does that. Mom what are you doing?" Laura walked into the room "god you two are gonna be like super spy's or something how can you do that?" Natasha smiled "my aunt actually told me about it its called gaze perception." Clint's lips pulled on one side in a half smile "that's like a psychology thing right." Natasha nodded "yeah, right, it's the ability to tell if someones watching you." Laura laughed "when I was your age I never knew this stuff your generation is amazing." Natasha looked down at her phone and looked over at Clint "it's getting late I should get home." he frowns "do you really have too." she nodded "sorry but my aunt is gonna be home soon and she's bringing dinner." he smiled "okay I'll walk you out." she packed her stuff back in her bag and smiled "it was nice to see you Mrs. Barton." Laura smiled "it was nice to see you too Natasha and Clint do hurry back dinners almost done." Clint and Natasha stood up and walked past his mom he paused "will do mom." she patted his arm softly as he passed and they walked down the stairs and out the front door they slowly crossed their yards and stopped at her door he kicked the dirt and looked up at her "thanks you know for today I had fun." she tucked a red strand of hair behind her ear "yeah I had fun to. So see you tomorrow." he smiles "yeah bright and early." she smiled and pulled him into a hug careful not to hit his arm and pulled back "g'night." he ran his hand over his sling "night." she unlocked the door and he walked back home she waited til he got back inside to go through the door and then she closed the door and slid down against it smiling "i hope you sleep well Clint god only knows how you feel right now." she picks herself up off the ground and drops her bag at the end of the stairs taking her sketchbook with her she would keep her promise and think about sharing her drawings with the school and town in the art contest she dropped her sketchbook on her bed and shed her jacket off too she slipped her knife out of her boot and laid it on her bed as well then she kicked off her boots and opened her closet she went through her clothes and found her black dress with the spider on the back she hung it on the outside of her closet door and and grabbed her ballet flats and set them at the end of her bed and noticed the light flicker next door window and saw Clint standing in the doorway to his room he walked over to the window and opened it and she opened hers he leans against the window sill "nice dress why have I never seen it before." she smiled "cause you didn't notice what I wore before because you were too lost in your little fan-girls." he frowned "aw come on don't be like that." he tilted his head slightly and smiled "put your hair in a braid It'll look good with the design." she smiled "oh so your a fashion critic now huh." his eyes widen "shit please don't tell the guys they'd bust my balls over that." her eyes glimmered with mischief "i promise... but only if I get a present out of it." he groans "aaargg okay fine but its a surprise I'll give it to you at lunch tomorrow." she smiles "okay..." she hears his mom yell for him "you better go eat." he ducked out and closed the window and waved before turning off his light and going down stairs she closed her window and changed into her spider-man pj shorts and an avengers academy t-shirt and she flopped down on her bed and flipped through her sketchbook looking for a drawing worthy of being shown off and she heard the door down stairs open and her aunt call up the stairs "Tasha I have pizza." she glanced out the window and ran down the stairs and found her aunt in the kitchen setting the pizza on the counter who looked up and smiled "hey Tasha how are you today." Natasha smiles "good well great actually I was thinking about entering the art contest at school." may's smile grew "thats great Tasha really." Natasha sat down and and grabbed a slice of pizza "yeah I had fun today Clint showed me how to shoot a little today and I helped him study so."

next door Clint and his mom where eating dinner and she watched him carefully and noticed a more calm yet playfulness about him. he was happy, happier then he'd been in a long time even though he was clearly in pain but it didn't seem like it weighed on him as much as it would have before and she knew only one person she could thank for that the girl next door she owed that girl her world. Clint looked up at his mom with a smile "mom do you still have that little golden arrow necklace." she realized where this was headed "the one with the little purple pearl hanging off the arrow head." he nodded "yeah that one." she smiles "yeah I do. Did you want to give it to someone." "yeah is that okay." she nods "yeah Clint thats fine but your sure you want to give it to this person." he blushed "yeah I'm sure." she smiled "okay sweetie I'll get it when your done eating." he ate as calmly but as fast as he could and when he was finished she laughed "okay I'll get it now go finish up any homework you have I'll bring it to you." he nodded "okay." and stood up carefully setting his plate in the sink a then paused in the doorway "mom your okay right I mean with what happened yesterday it's okay to not be you know." he leaned against the door frame and she nodded "I'll be fine sweet pea your okay thats all I need." he nods "yeah okay i'll be okay its just gonna be a long couple of months school might be hard but nat said she'd help me." his mom nodded "kid I dont understand what took you two so long to talk to each other she's actually really sweet unlike your cousin kate and her friends." he looked down at his shoes "yeah I know its just I know what to expect from girls like kate but natasha's different unperdictable she's like art I was afraid because I didn't know what to expect and I always kind of liked her because of that the other girls flaunt themselves and fall in love like I change clothes but she never seemed intrested in anyone else." laura approached him "my boy there's no doubt in my mind she loves you or at least seriously likes you." he looked up "how?" "i know girls sweet pea and how she acted today and yesterday it's pretty clear she has some strong feelings about you, and you, I know you like her thats no secret she intrests you like no other girl and you want to be around her it all fits." laura smiles "and you couldn't have picked a better girl because I can only imagine how much you guys will care about eachother later on in your relationship." he smiled and pushed off the door frame "i'm gonna go finish my homework now." she nods and he walks out and she glances out the kitchen window to the house next door with a soft smile she whispers "natasha thank you I owe you my life."

natasha and may finished eating and may turned to look at natasha "so tasha need any help picking a drawing for the contest." natasha smiled "that would be great I just cant decide which one." may stuck the leftovers in the fridge and they walked up to her room she pulled out her full sketchbook and the one she just started working on and they sat on her bed looking them over may looked over natasha's drawings in awe "tasha these are all great but this one its amazing." she points to one of flames shooting into the black of the night sky a house in the midst of the bright flame "it's of that night isn't it when your dad died." natasha nods "i didnt wanna forget." she curled her knees up into her chest wrapping her arms around them she started to cry softly and may stood up and wrapped her in a hug "it's okay tasha your safe now and you'll never forget that trust me..." may laid a hand on her hair and stroked it softly "..you saved clint you did that you stopped what happened to you from happening again sweetie thats who you are now not some weak little girl. Use that drawing show everyone what you went through and that you arent weak." may tucked natasha under her chin and looked out the window and her eye's connected with those of clint who wrote on a white piece of paper holding it to the window sitting in his desk chair " **she okay**." may nodded and he looked down at the paper writing " **can I help?** " may smiled but shook her head natasha had already calmed down clint moved back to his desk and continued with what he was doing natasha pulled back and wiped her eyes and looked up at may "i will... i'm tired I think I just want to rest now I think." may squeezed her arm and wipe away a stray tear from her cheek "i'll be down stairs if you need me." natasha picked up the sketchbooks and moved them to the bedside table and grabbed her blanket and crawled out onto the window ledge with old pictures of her and her dad she looked into the window next door clint was working on his homework again he closed the book and sighed rolling his neck natasha climbed over and knocked on his window and he turns looking at her through the glass he saw tear tracks on her cheeks and grabbed his jacket and opened the window "hey nat you okay." she shakes her head and he carefully steps out the window "whats wrong. You can tell me." he sits down on the ledge next to her and she curls into herself "you know how I said I understood how you felt with your dad and what happened." he nodded "yeah." she sighed "well I had something like that happen but it was worse you see because the police didn't come tell it was to late my dad died in a fire that my mom set and I couldn't help him and-."she sobbed cutting off her story and his eyes watered he pulled her against his side with his good arm and she buried her face in his shoulder and he sighed "and thats why you called the police because you wanted to help someone else not to go through the same thing. Thank you I mean it you where brave." she hugged him and he buried his face in her hair "thank you nat thank you." he murmered he heard his mom come into his room and set necklace box on his desk and walk back out he smiled softly and natasha slowly stopped shaking against him and he rubbed his hand up and down her arm and kissed the side of her head before moving to give her alittle space "hey." he whispered nudging her "you wanna tell me about him.. your dad I mean."


	7. Chapter 7

She hugged herself and shook her head and he nodded "i understand nat. but if you ever want to i'm here for you." she shivered and looked up at him "you would be the first to understand what im going through." he brushed a strand of hair from her face cupping her cheek "you dont always have to be strong you know the bravest thing you can do is be afraid sometimes." she smiled softly pressing her cheek into his palm "sometimes I dont get you. Everyone loves you but you dont have that many friends it's a little odd." he laughs "thats easy I was taught to be nice but I only actually like to talk to certain people the others are just there they talk I answer but it doesnt go deeper then that." she smiles "that's an intresting way of looking at it." he smiles running his fingers through his hair "i just never needed anyone else other then bruce and steve they got it I'm just not into pushy people and those girls that are so intrested in me their pushy its irritating." she smiled and he sighed wrapping his jacket around her shoulders "but your not, you arent like them your careful calculated its nice not constently wondering if you like someone because if you dont you just dont talk to them." she grabbed the strap of his sling and moved it slightly with both hands "i just see the world for what it is and I dont waste my time with people that arent real with me from the jump bucky and tony their the only two that didnt fake with me they didnt hide their fear or intrest in the kind of person I am, your friends today they where the same intrigued but scared at the same time but you where the best just intrest no fear and anyone thats heard of me there's always fear its nice to know not everyone is scared of me i'm not mean not really its just hard sometimes you know." he nodded "some people just ask for it with the way they act." she runs her fingers over the edge of his jacket thats drapped on her shoulders "yeah." she yawned "would you come over til I fall asleep I cant sleep alone on days that I remember the fire." he agreed "yeah if it'll help you sleep i'll come over." he slid off his shoes and tossed them back through the window softly she slipped his jacket off and grabbed the blanket tightly and stepped over to her window and crawled through it he grabbed his jacket and went over to her window and crawled through she sat on the bed and he sat on her right he moved his arm to take off his sling he looked up at her "think you can help me with this." she loosened the strap and slipped it over his head and handed it to him he moved his elbow and stretched his arm out she smiled "why'd they make you use a sling I think you can handle it without one." he smiled "they wanted me to take it said I only had to use it for a day or two." he leaned back on the head board and natasha smiled leaning past him to grab a marker off the table "can I sign it first." he nodded "yeah go ahead." he held his arm out to her and she brought her knee up to steady it and his shoulder bumped her back he smiled "you know what come here." he wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her in between his knees and he gave her his arm back "there that's better isnt it." he could see her ears get as red as her hair she drew quietly for awhile and he felt the warmth she was giving off and didnt want her to move she moved his arm and turned around not moving away but not getting closer either she capped her marker and smiled he raised his arm and looked at it "its cute." she smiled "a spider shooting archery. It was an idea that came to me earlier while you were showing me to shoot." he nodded "its perfect." she grinned "thanks, everyone will know who signed it first now." he smiled "and I wouldnt have it any other way." she moved to his left side and pulled the blanket around herself he smiled and laid his cast on his chest she rolled over facing him "thanks for coming. I dont know what I would have done if I was alone." he chuckled "anytime really i'm just next door." she grabbed his hand and closed her eyes using his arm for a pillow she turned her face into his elbow and a short time later she was sleeping soundly on his arm he felt her shift closer to him and whimper softly into his shoulder he ran his fingers through her hair and she instantly calmed down her arm wrapped around his stomach and he shifted closer to her his face on the top of her head and he relaxed breathing her in and falling asleep awhile later they slept soundly wrapped around eachother a blanket barrier in between them while they where sleeping her aunt came up to check on her and smiled when she saw the two curled up together knowing that her neice was safe with colsons god-son seeing the drawing on his cast the silver of the pen shining against the purple cast and he was laying on not under the blanket meaning he wasnt going to stay but when natasha fell asleep she was on his arm and so he stayed may watched them for a while and natasha muttered softly before shifting closer to clints chest nuzzling deeper into him may laughs softly and turns and walks out she walks down the stairs pulling out her phone and calls the barton house "hello barton residents." "hey laura its your neighbor I just thought you'd like to know your sons not in his room right now." laura laughed "oh really now." may smiles "yeah but dont be upset just go up and look through his window I know exactly where he is." may heard laura walking up the stairs and may walked back up quitely and stood in the doorway as laura came into the room and smiled through the window "guess they needed eachother didnt they." may smiled "natasha had a bad childhood she justs needs alittle help sometimes but she doesnt like asking for it but looks like she found someone she comfortable asking." laura nodded "clint really likes her even before all this he was always talking about the red head next door." may smiled "she's got some problems did you know that her mother killed her dad in a house fire when she was little." laura gasped "oh my god." "yeah come over you should know about the kinds of effect these accidents have on kids." laura nodded "okay im coming." they hung up and may walked down the stairs and opened the door for her neighbor "hi come in. come in." laura stepped inside and glanced around noticing the pictures on the walls of natasha and may, and may and a tall red headed man and a small brown haired women and one of natasha with the red headed man she noticed how similar they were then she walked up to the picture and glanced back at may who walked up to her slowly "my brother, natashas dad and that..." she pointed to the women "is the women that ruined all our lives the day she decided to light the fire that killed my brother leaving that poor girl upstairs with no father and a mother she cant even look at." while they talked natasha started dreaming about that night and the fire and tossed and turned in her bed clint a few inches behind her, her tossing and turning jarred him awake and he quickly turned and looked at her, her face pinched in anguish and tears where rolling down her cheeks she started trembling and the tears became sobs and she shot up in bed and screamed "daddy!" clint crawled across the space between them and pulled her into his arms holding her with his cast against her back and ran his fingers through her hair with his other hand she curled into his neck and sobbed shaking violently he heard footsteps rushing up the stairs stopping just out of view of the door then may peaked around the courner quietly natasha slowly stopped shaking and wrapped her arms around his neck snuggling into him more he buried his face into her shoulder and talked to her softly "nat its okay your not their its okay your okay your safe with me I promise i'll be here for you now even though nobody was there for you then." may came around the courner and stood in the door laura right behind her and when he looked up with tears running down his face his voice strong he looked at the two in the hall and continued "you will always have someone to come to when you need them i'll be just a window away or a call no matter what." he lifted his hand to his cheek and wiped away the tears coming down she looked up at him and smiled through the tears streaming down she grabbed his hand and moved it and used her thumb to wipe away his tears "now look at that." she chuckles softly "even your tears are handsome." his eyes widen and he splutters out his reply "w-ww-what." she smiled thoughtfully kissing his eyebrow "dont worry about it thank you." he let go of her and cupped his hand and cast against her cheeks running his thumbs under her eyes "you are the most amazing person i've ever met I mean that I never understood why I never really liked those other girls til now your real and its like nobody else really matters." may and laura back up and headed back down the stairs clint rested his cast on her shoulder running the tips of his fingers over her skin on her neck he leaned in and grinned "can I." he ran a finger along her lower lip and she nodded leaning forward biting her lip he gripped her neck and pulled her lips to him and kissed her she crawled forward gripping his collar and softly pushed him back on the pillows and she strattled his legs and kissed his jawbone leaving the makings of a hickey brewing under the surface he grabbed her waist and smiled she leaned her head down laying her forehead on his and he laughed softly "now this, this is a real thank you." he pushed her to the left and pulled her to him his cast on her lower back and his left hand tangled in her hair kissing trails from her mouth to her neck she sighed "i like this thank you. Thankfully your boy steve isnt here or everyone would know." he laughs "god yeah not to mention that'd just be weird." she curled into his shoulder and laughed "yeah but we should sleep." she grabbed his hand and turned over pulling it under her head and his cast wrapped against her stomach pulling her flush against him she moved her hair away from her neck and he kissed her there nuzzling deeper into her collarbone and they fell back to sleep.

The next morning... clint woke up first and while they where sleeping she turned into his chest and he grazed her cheek with his hand and kissed her forehead "hey nat its time to wake up." she shifted closer into his chest and groan "noooo." he tilts her head up "i got go change and shower I'll meet you down stairs in an hour ." he kissed her cheek and grabbed his sling and rolled out of the bed and climbed across the window ledges and through his window she groaned and rolled over pulling his pillow over her face and heard footsteps coming up the stairs she pulled the pillow off her face and smiled remembering what happened the night before may walked in as she sat up and may smiled "hey tasha you sleep okay." natasha watched her face and saw the look in her eye shift to the window and back she knew natasha smiled "i think you know I did may." she stood up and pulled the hanger with her dress from the closet door and walked to the door way "i'm gonna shower." she walked out and stopped "hey may do you have that purple belt still." may smiled "yeah sure the skinny one i'll get it you shower oh and nice hickey might wanna cover that up wouldnt want people asking questions." natasha put her hand up on her neck and may reached out to her neck pointing at the place where the hickey sat natasha covered it with her hand and blushed as she turned and walked out. Next door clint showered and dressed and spiked his hair in the mirror when he noticed a purple oval bruise below his jaw he scoffed "strong girl even her kisses leave marks." his fingers grazed it and smiled thinking outloud "no way to cover that up ah well." he walked back into his bedroom and packed his book in his bag then he put his shoes on and grabbed the necklace box off his desk shoving it in his pocket and walked out and down the stairs a little skip in his step at the bottom of the stairs and he walks into the kitchen where his mom and colson sit talking and drinking coffee humming then he walked over to the counter and kissed his moms cheek and walked to the fridge and grabbed a drink laura smiled over at colson "hey sweetpea how'd you sleep." he turned around drink in hand "great ma, really great." colson noticed the hickey on his neck looking passed the bruises on his forehead and cheek the smile etched in the boys lips and eyes he knew clint was in love he smiled "so buddy you ready to go to school." clint smiled "yeah but nats coming to so I gotta see if shes ready." colson glanced at laura clint shook his head "okay im gonna go see if she's ready." he walks out and knocks on the door to natashas house and smiles when may opens the door "hey clint she's almost done come and sit down." he walks in and sits on the couch glancing around the room


	8. Chapter 8

Clint sits looking around the room his eyes noting the complete lack of photos of a mother figure besides may and the distinctly hollow presence in the air like someone important was missing then he noticed a picture of a man and he knew the someone was her father he looked over to the stairs and saw Natasha come down them wearing the black dress with a spider stitched on the back with a purple belt he smiled noticing that she listened to him and braided her hair up in a viking faux hawk side braid she grabbed her bag from the stairs he stood up as she walked toward him and smiled "hey." he beamed "hi, you ready?" she nodded "yeah lets go." may smiled "you two have a good day now." Natasha turned back "yeah bye may." they walked out and over to clints house Natasha noticed the bruises on his face reached out and turned his head to get a better look she grazed the stitches on his forehead and he smiled she asked "are you sure your ready to go back you know everyone would understand if you waited." he nodded "it's okay I'm ready really I don't have my sling on and my heads fine Nat really I'm fine." he grabbed her hand from his face and kissed it softly and then bringing it down to hold "thank you for the concern but im okay I promise." her smile shifted but she just grabbed his collar with her free hand and pulled him in for a kiss and stepped back "okay as long as your okay." he nodded "i am." she laughed "okay then lets go." she pulled him forward and started walking to his house swinging his hand softly in hers "so do you think that the boys will freak about this." she runs a thumb across the hickey below his jaw he smiles "awe who cares they already know I like you and our friends like each other anyway so it wont matter. Besides they where probably hatching a plan to hook us up anyway." she smirked "I can only guess what tony had in mind for us." he opened the door to his house and pulled her inside and looked around the living room was empty he let go of her hand and kissed her quickly "I'm gonna get colson you wait here." she smiled "okay. Oh and Clint.." he looked back at her "what." she touched his cheek "i can cover these if you want." his eyes widened "really." she nodded "yeah." he smiled "okay sure." she sat on the couch and he sat in front of her she pulled out a brush and skin tone palette of powder she opened it "don't worry I've done this for bucky and tony more than once it stops people from asking to much or feeling sorry for you trust me." she blends two colors and matches them to his skin and brushes it softly across his cheek and forehead using her finger to brush over the more sensitive part next to his stitches she glances up when she hears a door open and smiles at clints mom and colson she moves her hand down to the hickey on his neck to cover it too but he grabs her hand "naw leave it I want people to see that." she smiles "okay fine." she closes the palette and blends it together more on his cheek then sticks the brush and palette back in her bag and leans back smiling "there perfect now nobody will notice it." he smiled "thanks I should get colson now." she turns him to the kitchen door and he laughs "oh ha-ha hey how long where you two standing there." colson smiles "don't worry your secrets safe with us." Clint smiles "i know im a painted whore." Natasha chuckles "god so dramatic. you cant even tell." Clint turns to her with a playful glare colson laughs "alright kids its time to go." he holds out clints bag and Clint grabbed it and held out his casted arm to her and she grabbed it softly and linked her hand with his elbow "come on." and they walked out to colsons under-cover car and Clint opened the door for her she smiled and thanked him before getting in colson came around the side of the car as Clint closed the door and they looked at each other "smooth son I knew you had more of your uncles genes then your dads he was always great with the ladies and your dad well lets just say your mom created that relationship." Clint smiled "thanks colson." Clint walked around to the other side of the car and got in next to Natasha and she smiled softly and scooted closer to him he pushed his bag on the floor and out of her way and he grabbed her hand bring it to his lips and rubs circles with his thumb colson glances back through the mirror eyes connecting with clints who smiles back at him and colson turns and starts driving Natasha leans her head back and stares at Clint one hand in his the other resting on his cast that lays across his lap he chuckles "what." she smiles he lifts his injured arm up and touches his face "what-what do I have something on my face." she laughs "well yeah but the make-up isn't it." she brushes the non-bruised cheek with her fingers he leans down and kisses her softly they stop for a breath and she brushes her fingers through his hair and grins "that was it." he laughs "oh ha-ha okay." they arrive at the school and see tonys car and steves hummer parked side by side and see their friends standing behind tonys car colson pulls to a stop in front of the school and their friends looked up as they got out Natasha climbed out on her side and colson opened clints door who pulled his bag up on his good shoulder and climbed out too the guys smile when they see them colson gets back in and when Clint moves to the side walk he drives off Steve yells across the parking lot "yo hawkey-puck over here." Clint turns around as Natasha starts walking over to the guys he smiles and catches up to her and smiles at her as they reach the group Steve nods to Natasha a silent greeting and tony and bucky smile bucky looks at the two of them and notices clints neck and the hickey that laid there for everyone to see and saw a slight discoloration in the skin of the left side of his face and bucky knew that meant only one thing Natasha covered up a significant portion of skin that was bruised for him his eyes drew up to the stitches on his head and his smile shrank slightly "hey Clint man how are you feeling?" Natasha glanced at bucky eyes cautious but Clint smiled shrugging his arm brushing Natasha's "ehh fine I guess happy to be up and moving even if its school. Nat promised she'd help me if I need it." all eye turned to Natasha who smiled bucky stared "Nat huh. Tasha haven't heard that nick-name in forever." she shook her head "bucky its fine I'm fine with him calling me that I missed it." Clint looked down at her confused she gave him a look that said "I'll explain later I promise." bucky nodded "okay Tasha whatever." tony spoke up glancing at clints cast "so I heard my dad was your doctor." Clint nodded "yeah he's cool they don't usually do color for these kind of injury's but he said I could choose a color." he lifted his cast up and Bruce saw the sliver against the purple "cool can I sign." Clint nodded and Bruce reached into his bag for his sharpie and Steve smiled "dude me too." Clint laughed "everyone can sign just take turns" he held out his arm and smiled at Natasha who moved back and sat on tonys trunk she people watched as they signed his cast and he watched her he noticed her stiffen and frown he turns his head arm trapped by bucky now and follows her eyes and see's the reason for her frown his cousin Kate and Wanda he looks back at her and she looks back he keeps eye contact with her as the two girls approach when their friends are finished he walks over to her and leans against her knees as she leans forward toward him they listen to their friends talk and interject when needed but when Wanda and Kate reach them they all stop talking Natasha runs her fingers across his back softly and slowly and Kate smiles at Clint "hey cousin how are you doing?" he nods "good Katie-cake I'm okay and mom's good." he reaches a hand back and grazes Natasha's exposed ankle Kate smiled "good.." she turned to Wanda "see I told you he's fine." Wanda glared past both Kate and Clint right at Natasha who shifted and gripped the edge of the car glaring right back "what Wanda do you have a problem." the guys stared between the two girls and Clint moved over facing Natasha whispering "please don't do anything to get you in trouble I need you." her glare softened as she glanced over to him she nodded okay to him and hopped off the car stepping forward slightly "well Wanda do you have a problem." fear shot through Wanda's expression everyone saw it and she took a half-step back nearly tripping on one of the boys bags that where disguarded on the ground she shook her head and took off back to the school and Kate nodded "nice to see you again Natasha." Natasha smiled as Kate turned away and walked off after her friend Natasha turned back and hopped back on the trunk looked over at Clint "see no trouble." Clint smirked and tony laughed "terrifying, absolutely terrifying." Natasha shrugged "i don't see how I didn't do anything." bucky smiled "Tasha you know you don't have to everyone knows your a third level black belt in karate and judo." Clint smiled and Natasha frowned "so I can't be a decent person and be a good fighter." Clint hopped up next to her with one hand "sure you can I know you are and you proved it to these guys just now." the others nodded and Clint grabbed her hand between them "your just like me except people assume I'm only dangerous from a distance but they have no idea." she smiled squeezing his hand softly "nobody is afraid of you they wanna be your friend." Steve laughs "Natasha all you gotta do is see him with his bow around any of these people they act different then." she noticed Clint frown looking across the parking lot at the school she grabbed his chin turning his face to her she smiled running her thumb under his chin "hey we all know your a good guy who cares about everyone else." he smiled softly catching her hand as she dropped it from his chin he brought it back up and kissed it "your right they don't matter thanks." "anytime bulls-eye." the guys looked at them and back at each other Steve elbowed bucky and smiled whispering "told you so." Clint looked over at them and grinned "hey Steve come here." Steve glanced at Bruce wearily and Clint laughed "come on steve'o." Steve approached cautiously Clint smiled and grabbed his shoulder pulling him closer "you've been talking about me again haven't you." he squeezed Steve's shoulder a growl in his voice Steve's eyes looked to Natasha and she saw worry she grabbed hold of clints wrist "hey arrows chill." he let go of Steve and shook his head "told you, you saw it right. They know what I can do everyone else they ignore it. And Steve sorry but don't talk about me when I can hear you okay." Steve nodded "no problem man wont happen again." Natasha smiled softly brushing her fingers behind his ear and laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled bucky tapped Steve on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear and grabbed his bag from the ground and they walked away quietly and Clint noticed but didn't say anything he smiled and touched her cheek "thanks Nat." - the end.

-and I don't want you to think it's over. This is just the beginning.


End file.
